knights_and_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Lunar New Year and Valentine s Day Events
The are a set of events running from February 14th 2018 until March 2nd 2018. = Valentine's event = The Harpy Valentine Shadowforged armor can be gotten at the 500 point milestone of the February 14th Fenix Feather Blitz war. In effect that means even attacking the castle gate 10 times is enough to get the armor. The jewelry set is available in the 20 gem Valentine Set Chest until the 26th. = Lunar New Year events = The events provide various items in their milestones etc. * 3 keys total (from weekend raid, arena week 1, weekend war) that can, until the 26th, be used on the Water/Fire/Spirit Legacy of Panhu chests to buy a Legacy of Panhu T1 armor (uncommon ) . (one can get all three different T1s, three the same T1s or two of one T1 and one of another) * Xiao Gou armors that can be combined with Legacy of Panhu T1-T7 armors to up the Legacy of Panhu one tier. * Lao Gou armors that can be combined with Legacy of Panhu T8-T9 armors to up the Legacy of Panhu one tier. * Sugarmint Scales, 50 of which craft a Xiao Gou or 500 of which craft a Lao Gou. (both with short craft times) * Jewelry sets for the T8-T10 of each of the three Legacy of Panhu armors, available in the 20 gem Water/Fire/Spirit Legacy T8/T9/T10 Set chests until the 26th. This means that for each of the three armors, 7x Xiao Gou and 2x Lao Gou is needed to get it to T10, so 32x Xiao Gou and 6x Lao Gou to get all three to T10. Initial maxed/ascended stats (atk and def combined) of the armors before community milestones are applied: Weekend raid boss February 16th to February 18th Total: key x1, Xiao Gou x6, Lao Gou x1 Blitz Raid February 26th to February 27th Total: Xiao Gou x4, Lao Gou x1 Blitz War February 19th to February 20th Total: Xiao Gou x4, Lao Gou x1 Weekend guild war February 23th to February 26th Total: key x1, Xiao Gou x3, Lao Gou x2 Epic boss February 14th to February 21th (note: not listed on the news banner) Total: Xiao Gou x3, Lao Gou x1 February 21th to February 28th Total: Xiao Gou x3, Lao Gou x1 Adventure mode - rare spawn February 14th to February 27th Any of the epic stages of adventure mode can spawn a Cosmos Dragon. Killing it with a special attack guarantees 2x Sugarmint Scales; killing it with a normal attack has a much lower chance of Sugarmint Scales. To get enough armors to get one T1 to T10 just from rare spawns, one would need 1350 Sugarmint Scales or 675 special attacks on Cosmos Dragons. Arena February 16th to February 23th Total: key x1, Xiao Gou x3, Lao Gou x1 February 23th to March 2nd Total: Xiao Gou x3, Lao Gou x1 Tiered spender February 19th to February 23th Total: Xiao Gou x3, Lao Gou x1 Starter Pack Xiao Gou x1, Lao Gou x1 Community events * To obtain the best out of the event everyone will need to contribute! * In a similar fashion to the Christmas event, we will set Community Milestones * These Milestones will be global threshold that will consider all the points made in the Raid Boss and the Guild War in all servers. - * Each event will have its individual Community Milestones to reach. * Reaching each milestones will increase the stats of your final armor by a certain %. The bonus stats in each event are additive * Reaching the final milestone will give you the chance to add an extra 30% to your total stats * The initial distribution of the stats of the armor (attack/defense) will be perfectly balanced (50-50). * Via a community poll, each one of you will have the chance to decide what the distribution (attack/defense) of the final 30% increase will be for each armor individually. * The global results of the poll will define the final stats distribution of each of the armors that will be given out to every player. (The points needed in both events count the Guild Points which is why the Raid Boss ones feel so much higher than last time.) Examples: * Raid Boss Level 2 and Guild War Level 4 milestones are unlocked. This means a total of 11% (4.5% + 6.5%) bonus stats. A T5 armor will then have 2684 stats instead of 2418 (at level 0). * Raid Boss Level 9 and Guild War Level 7 milestones are unlocked. This means a total of 32% (19% + 13%) bonus stats. A T10 armor will now have 10946 stats instead of 8292 at level 0. * Raid Boss Level 10 and Guild War Level 10 milestones are unlocked. This means a total of 68% (19% + 19% + 30%) bonus stats. A T10 armor will now have 13930 stats with at least 5721 attack and 5721 defense. NB: The stats indicated here are the stats when the armor is max level and max ascended (if applicable) . = Gallery = Lunar_Valentine_2018_events.jpg|The Lunar New Year events Lunar_Valentine_2018_armors.jpg|The Valentine's and Lunar New Year armors = Info links = http://forums.gree.net/showthread.php?124016-Lunar-New-Year-and-Valentine-s-Day-Events! https://www.reddit.com/r/Knightsanddragons/comments/7w6enl/lunar_new_year_and_valentines_day_events/ Category:Events